The inventive process, as described therein, may be described by the carbonylation reaction of equation (1) as set forth below: ##STR1## wherein the R, R' and R" groups of the allylic alcohol substrate may, independently, be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, alkaryl or aralkyl groupings each containing up to 12 carbon atoms, or they may be hydrogen. The reaction is illustrated in Equation 2 by the synthesis of allyl vinylacetate from allyl alcohol. This trifunctional ester is a cross-linking or copolymerizing agent for styrene polymers and its chlorination products are useful as lube oil additives. Further, in addition the di-bromination products are useful fire retardant monomers for fire retardant polymers. ##STR2##